A escondidas
by Sumi-Aoyagi
Summary: Heiji y Shinichi llevan un tiempo viéndose a escondidas. Un fin de semana en la montaña les servirá para darse cuenta de lo que realmente quieren.  M por capítulos próximos que tendrán lemmon .
1. Érase un fin de semana

**Como siempre, _Detective Conan_ NO me pertenece, ya que si me perteneciera me encargaría de convertir la historia en una yaoi entre detectives del este y del oeste, wajajajajaja~ *_*  
><strong>

**Que conste que adoro el Shinichi x Ran y el Heiji x Kazuha, pero es que juntitos ellos dos me pueden.  
><strong>**En fin. Dejo de parlotear, ¡y espero que os guste! ;D**

_Pensamientos_  
>-Diálogos<p>

* * *

><p>Shinichi apoyaba la mejilla sobre su mano, observando aburridamente el paisaje que pasaba velozmente ante sus ojos.<br>El zumbido del coche no lograba disipar los pensamientos que ahora se agolpaban en su mente.

Todo estaba siendo muy extraño para él. O para ambos, mejor dicho.

_No sabía con certeza cuando ni porqué había comenzado a tener esos encuentros con su rival –y amigo- del oeste, pero lo que sí sabía era que si no se detenían acabarían descubriéndolos, y "salir del armario" no entraba en sus planes de futuro._

Suspiró pesadamente entrecerrando los ojos, para acto seguido voltear su cabeza y encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de su amiga de la infancia en el asiento de al lado.

-¿Te estás aburriendo, Shinichi? –dijo con un deje de preocupación en su voz, tocando levemente el brazo de su inteligente acompañante.

-¿Ah? No, no. Es que tengo ganas de llegar. –respondió con una sonrisa finjida y una mueca de fastidio al escuchar a Hattori roncar en el asiento delantero del copiloto.

-¡Heiji! –se escuchó una voz recriminatoria que provenía de al lado de Ran, seguida por el cuerpo de la chica de Osaka, que se inclinaba hacía delante y golpeaba la cabeza del moreno con una de sus manos.

-¿¡Pero qué haces, tarada! –chilló con su característico acento al despertar, quitándose la gorra y sobándose el golpe que su amiga le había propinado.

-¡Eres una marmota! ¡Deja de dormir ya! –volvió a recriminarle ella, mirándolo enfadada.

Si había algo que a Kazuha se le diera bien era hacerse la decepcionada con Heiji… sobretodo porque tenía un don para hacer que el muchacho acabase teniendo la culpa de absolutamente todo.

-Malditos críos. A ver si cerráis ya la boca. –dijo el "detective durmiente" desde el volante; mirando a los jóvenes de reojo y chasqueando la lengua con fastidio.

-Papá, ten un poco más de paciencia. Solamente tienes que llevarnos y luego te podrás ir a emborrachar o a hacer lo que te de la gana. –respondió Ran cruzándose de brazos molesta, con ese tono de hija cabreada que hacía recapacitar a Kogoro.

Ese coche era un auténtico gallinero, y con lo que amaba Shinichi el silencio y la tranquilidad, le estaban dando el día.

Habían decidido hacer una salida de fin de semana a la montaña, donde Sonoko –con su habilidad para los trapicheos excursionistas- les había conseguido una cabaña bastante decente para pasar las noches. Y por supuesto nadie le había consultado a Kudo que ir allí supondría tener que dormir con Hattori en la misma habitación, tener que compartir mesa y comida con Hattori, e incluso tener que compartir cuarto de baño con Hattori.

_Ciertamente, si quería quitarse de la cabeza al moreno y a sus encuentros sexuales –que venían produciéndose desde hacía poco más de un mes-, esta no era la solución._

Sumido en sus pensamientos miraba hacía los parlantes y se perdía en las conversaciones absurdas que estaban manteniendo, hasta que su vista se posó sobre dos verdes ojos que destellaban una alegría y un optimismo que hacían que el corazón del detective se agitase violentamente dentro de su pecho.

Se entretuvo en observar a Hattori y a su forma de mover los labios –esos que había tenido el privilegio de probar furtivamente cada vez que estaban a solas- y a su manera de gesticular; graciosa y algo ridícula a la vez.

_A pesar de que no supiera muy bien qué era lo que estaban haciendo, lo adoraba más a cada instante que pasaba. Adoraba su forma de expresarse, la amistad y a la vez la complicidad que se tenían, la forma en que lo trataba cuando estaban a solas, su piel tostadita y su adorable acento de Kansai…_

-Kazuha, cállate ya porque estás plana.

_…Y cómo no, su enorme y estúpida bocaza._

Rodó los ojos y volvió a suspirar, aunque esta vez se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Heiji, que lo inspeccionaba desde el asiento delantero y sonreía al saber que él también lo estaba mirando.

Shinichi no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y adquirir un leve tono rosado en sus níveas mejillas, girando la cara automáticamente hacía otro lado y mirando al suelo alfombrado del coche, donde no había nada de mucho interés, pero que de momento le servía para no enfrentar al moreno delante de todos.

-_Me temo que va a ser un fin de semana muy largo…_-pensó sin muchos ánimos, pero con una chispa de ilusión por saber que cuando estuvieran a solas se sentiría mucho más cómodo.

**Continuará.**


	2. Una llegada agitada

Desabotonaba su camisa con habilidad, dejando ver parte de su torso y acariciando acto seguido la blanca piel de este, haciendo que el chico que se encontraba bajo él adquiriese una respiración agitada y sus mejillas comenzasen a colorearse.

-Heiji… -pronunció casi en un suspiro, conduciendo sus manos hasta su pelo y enredando sus dedos entre los rebeldes mechones.

_Su nombre sonaba tan bien en los labios del otro…_

No pudo contenerse más y lo besó con fiereza, presionando su labio inferior con los suyos y seguidamente introduciendo su lengua dentro de la cavidad de su acompañante, convirtiendo un simple beso en una lucha por llevar el control dentro de la boca del otro.

Se deshizo de toda su ropa y abrió sus piernas con impaciencia, observando como Shinichi sonreía y lo miraba deseoso de más, moviendo su cuerpo con lentitud y con la intención de provocarlo aún más.

-Te quiero dentro. –dijo con una voz sútil y ansiosa. Y esas tres palabras fueron suficientes para que obedeciera al instante y se introduciera en él con rudeza, sintiendo como la estrechez del otro lo envolvía y lo hacía sentir en el cielo…

_Aahh! Heiji…!_

-¡HEIJIIIIIII! –gritó emocionada Kazuha, comenzando a zarandearlo del brazo.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se incorporó aferrando sus manos a los costados del asiento, respirando agitadamente y tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado en apenas unos segundos.

-¡Mira, mira! –seguía insistiendo ella sin dejar de agarrarlo. -¡Ya hemos llegado! ¡Y es precioso! ¡Mira esas montañas!

_Realmente estaba obsesionado si había soñado con eso._

Volteó y en el asiento trasero se encontraba Shinichi, sonriendo de medio lado y mirando el paisaje que Ran le mostraba igual de emocionada que Kazuha.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Estás ido. ¿Es que no te gusta esto? –dijo la chica algo decepcionada, mirándolo y esperando una respuesta por su parte.

-Kazu…acabas de despertarme de repente, y creo que el corazón me va a mil por hora –_sí, por imaginarme haciéndolo con Kudo_-, así que dame un momento. –dijo sintiendo como el sudor todavía impregnaba su frente.

Al poco rato todos habían bajado del coche, excepto Kogoro, al cual se le veía pletórico por haberse deshecho de los jóvenes.

-Acuérdate de venir a recogernos el domingo, papá. –dijo Ran desde fuera, casi pegando la cara al cristal de la ventanilla.

-¡Claro que sí, claro que sí! –respondió sobradamente el bigotudo, echándose a reír acto seguido y poniendo en marcha nuevamente el vehículo. -¡TÚ, KUDO! –dijo por último, señalando al muchacho. -¡Como me entere que te aprovechas de mi hija por las noches, las pagarás caras!

Esto únicamente consiguió que Ran se sonrojase al imaginarlo, que Shinichi sintiera indiferencia por el idiota del bigote y que Heiji lanzase una mirada asesina a Ran y a sus coloreadas mejillas.

Finalmente vieron como el coche se alejaba rápidamente y sin saber porqué todos imaginaron a Kogoro sacando un minibar del asiento del copiloto y emborrachándose al volante.

-Menudo idiota… -dijo Shinichi entre dientes, introduciendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y recogiendo su mochila del suelo, dispuesto a entrar en la grandiosa cabaña que ahora se imponía ante ellos.

-Es enorme, ¿verdad? –dijo Ran dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola con las llaves que su amiga le había dado días antes.

En el interior contaban con un salón espacioso con chimenea, sofás y ventanales, una cocina casi pegada a la sala donde parecían haber alimentos y reservas suficientes para todo un mes, y en el piso de arriba dos baños y tres habitaciones bien amuebladas.

-¿Esa Sonoko amiga vuestra es rica o qué? –dijo el de la gorra asombrado por la inmensidad de la estancia, abriendo puerta por puerta y cotilleando descaradamente incluso lo que había dentro de los cajones de cada habitación.

Shinichi comenzó a caminar hacía donde se encontraba su amigo de Osaka, pero sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por la insistente voz de la jovencita de la coleta que ahora agarraba a Heiji del brazo y lo arrastraba tras ella diciéndole algo así como "¡Heiji, deja de hacer eso!".

_Comenzaba a odiarla, y no era sano. ¡Las malditas 24 horas del día pegada a él!_

Reanudó el paso caminando tras ellos y finalmente, habiendo visto toda la cabaña, dejando su equipaje en el cuarto que Ran le había asignado.

Lo que no sabía era que el idiota de Hattori tardaría poco en irrumpir en este gritando o tirándose sobre una de las mullidas camas. Y así fue.

-¡Esto mola! –dijo alegremente botando encima de uno de los colchones y quitándose la gorra para dejarla sobre las sábanas. Cosa que a Shinichi le pareció un "marcaje del territorio".

Las chicas tardaron pocos segundos en irse a acomodar las cosas en su respectivo cuarto; dejándolos por fin a solas después de tanto rato.

Shinichi sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y que los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de él; sobretodo al ver que el morenito de Osaka bajaba de la cama y caminaba hacía él con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-Y-yo… -dijo estúpidamente a su parecer, dando un paso atrás y encontrándose con la cama que le impedía retroceder más.

No pudo evitar que el otro lo agarrase del cuello de la camiseta y lo acercase hacía sí hasta que sus labios chocaron torpemente; algo que a los pocos instantes acabó siendo un profundo beso lleno de ansias y de suspiros cargados de deseo entre las milimétricas separaciones que dejaban entre sus bocas.

-Hola. –dijo sonriente el de Kansai, después de darle ese beso de película.

_¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir...?_

-H-hola…-respondió más nervioso que antes el de Tokyo; comenzando a sentirse claramente en desventaja al ver la sobrada actitud de su amigo.

-Echaba de menos esto, ¿sabes? –dijo entre risas el otro, consciente de que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Suspiró dándose por vencido, _porque ¿para qué engañarse?_  
><em>Él también lo había echado de menos. Y mucho.<br>Sobretodo por las noches, que se las pasaba pensando en él y en la forma que tenía de tocarlo y de acariciarlo cada vez que estaban juntos, y ya estaba comenzando a creer que todo eso era más que un simple pasatiempo._

Se inclinó levemente, buscando los labios del otro ansiosamente y volviendo a hacer contacto, aunque esta vez más suave que antes. _Porque él no era tan rudo como el maldito bestia de Hattori. Para nada._

Sintió al moreno sonreír contra su boca y después varias corrientes recorrieron su espalda al notar como las traviesas manos del susodicho comenzaban a descender desde sus costados hasta sus muslos; acariciándolo por encima de la ropa.

-¿No te puedes estar quietecito? –dijo con un finjido tono de reproche, ya que en el fondo le encantaba que fuese tan "efusivo" con él.

-Ahora sí. Pero esta noche cuando estemos los dos solos aquí no. –dijo apartando las manos del cuerpo de Shinichi y guiñándole un ojo, al tiempo que se marchaba descaradamente por la puerta ante la mirada atónita del otro.

_Eso le había sonado a OBLIGACIÓN._

Shinichi siguió sus pasos, frustrado por el comportamiento dominante del otro.

-¡Hattori, si vas a pensar que voy a hacer lo que tú quieras, estás equivocado! ¡HATTORI! ¡VEN AQUÍ! –gritaba siguiendo al muchacho de Kansai que bajaba las escaleras despreocupadamente, recordándose un poco a la histérica de Kazuha…

**Continuará.**


	3. La noche de las dudas

Cierto detective con gorra trapicheaba en la nevera mientras el otro, menos movido, esperaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, desde la cual se podía ver todo el interior de la cocina.

Shinichi aún lucía sus sonrojadas mejillas, ya que al bajar la escalera precipitadamente tras Heiji, había tropezado y el otro lo había sujetado con tal ímpetu que sus manos tocaron más allá de donde debían.

Lo miraba menearse de un lado a otro, sirviéndose un vaso con algo que parecía ser zumo, pero sus ojos quedaron fijados en el chaleco sin mangas que llevaba sobre la camiseta y lo bien que le quedaba a juego con su tono de piel…

-¡Estamos listas! –dijo Ran bajando las escaleras alegremente y sentándose al lado de Shinichi, mientras que –la siempre "afectuosa"- de Kazuha se dirigía hacía el moreno, quitándole el vaso que momentos antes se había servido para él.

-¡Ey! –acertó únicamente a decir el de Kansai, mirando mal a su traviesa amiga que ahora jugueteaba con el vaso entre sus manos.

-¡Es un beso indirecto, Heiji! –dijo pícaramente mientras bebía nuevamente del vaso, comenzando a notarse el juego que claramente se traía.

Heiji no supo reaccionar, y optó por mirar hacía otro lado y servirse otro vaso de zumo, dejando a Kazuha en sus fantasías de adolescente enamorada.

Shinichi, por su parte, había sentido ese profundo odio que únicamente aparecía cuando Kazuha se ponía tan insistente como en esos momentos, a la vez que trataba de disimular una sonrisa ante las exageradas carcajadas de Ran.

_Porque claro, ellas dos eran muy amiguitas, y seguramente habrían estado tramando un plan para que Kazuha pudiera estar con Heiji a solas o algo por el estilo…_

Y nada menos que eso. Sobretodo porque Ran se acercó al oído de Shinichi y se lo contó absolutamente TODO un rato antes de subir al coche.

En principio prometió no arruinar nada del plan de Kazuha por confesarse de una vez por todas,_ pero lo que no podía permitir es que se dedicase a coquetear con su…con…¡con Heiji! ¡Maldita sea!  
><em>

_...Y es que no sabía ni lo que eran._

A partir del mediodía las chicas quisieron aprovechar el día y decidieron ir todos juntos al río que quedaba cerca de allí, pasando por el espeso manto de árboles –con algún que otro grito de Kazuha y Ran al encontrar insectos en su camino-, y finalmente llegando a lo que parecía ser una de las orillas.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde tratando de pescar "a la antigua usanza" y divirtiéndose alrededor de la fogata que más tarde encendieron cuando comenzó a oscurecer.

-¿Por qué no contamos historias de terror? –propuso Ran mientras echaba una pequeña rama de madera al fuego que se encontraba en el centro del círculo humano que creaban entre los cuatro.

-Pero si sabes que luego te da miedo. –dijo Shinichi mirándola con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¡Da igual! Pero es tradición contar historias de miedo en la montaña, ¿no? –dijo algo más insegura, pero con iguales ganas.

-Está bien, pues empezaré yo. –dijo Heiji trazando una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y acercándose a las llamas lo suficiente como para que su cara se viese iluminada por las flamantes ascuas que subían y bajaban continuamente.

Shinichi observaba graciosamente las expresiones que Heiji adoptaba a medida que iba avanzando en la historia, utilizando su lógica detectivesca para eliminar cualquier tipo de fundamento en la absurda historia que el de Osaka contaba a las chicas, las cuales sí lucían aterrorizadas y abrazadas entre sí.

-Y por eso dicen que a cada grupo de jóvenes que encienden un fuego en esta montaña, les llega su hora esa misma noche, ¡encontrándose con el asesino del machete! –exclamó terminando el cuento que acababa de improvisar; sonriendo orgulloso al ver el miedo en los ojos de ambas chicas.

-¡V-vámonos ya! –dijo rápidamente Kazuha apagando el fuego con el cubo de agua que habían llenado un rato antes del anochecer.

-Sí, vámonos antes de que el asesino vea que tenemos el fuego encendido. ¡O quizás ya lo ha visto y no hay esperanza! –dijo el moreno acercándose lentamente a ella y tratando de asustarla aún más.

-¡Cállate, idiota! –dijo tapándose los oídos y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, ante las sonoras carcajadas de Heiji.

...Realmente hacían una buena pareja. Y en esos momentos Shinichi pensaba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que él era únicamente un bache que se interponía en lo que parecía ser el destino.

_Tarde o temprano __Hattori acabaría cansándose de juguetear con él y vería el profundo amor que siempre tuvo hacía su amiga de la infancia…_

Con eso en mente y notablemente enfurecido, se levantó apresuradamente y recogió sus cosas del suelo, emprendiendo la marcha hacía la cabaña ante la extrañada mirada de todos, quienes lo observaban alejarse sin saber lo que le sucedía.

Al llegar a la cabaña, lanzó sus cosas sobre el amplio sofá de la sala principal y subió rápidamente hacía su cuarto, sentándose en la cama y conteniendo sus ganas de llorar; rogando para que Hattori tardase en llegar y no lo viese así.

_¿Por qué demonios se preocupaba tanto por eso si es como debería ser...? Es decir, simplemente habían tenido unos encuentros que no pasaban de lo superficial, y nisiquiera habían hablado de lo que podían llegar a sentir el uno por el otro. _

Así que oficialmente no tenía nada que reclamar al de Osaka.

A los pocos minutos llegaron las chicas y Heiji, el cual subió escaleras arriba encontrándose con un destrozado Shinichi tirado sobre una de las camas.

-¿A tí también te dan miedo las historias de terror? –preguntó divertido mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto tras de sí; acercándose al cuerpo inmóvil del muchacho que yacía de lado en la cama y cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos.

-No. –dijo secamente, tratando de no ponerse a llorar delante de él.

_Él nunca lloraba. Y mucho menos delante de otro hombre… ¡Ni que fuera una nenaza!_

-¿Entonces? –insistió el otro, volteando a Shinichi con uno de sus brazos y haciendo que quedase de cara a él, comenzando ya a sospechar lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza del castaño.

-Nada. –siguió tratando de disimular, ahora ya descubriendo su rostro algo menos angustiado gracias a la presencia de su acompañante.

-¿Te pusiste celoso de Kazuha o qué? –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras apartaba el rebelde flequillo de Shinichi de su frente y lo miraba cariñosamente.

-¿C-celoso? –repitió rápidamente, ahogando una cínica carcajada en su garganta e incorporándose automáticamente ante la atenta mirada del de Osaka. –No pienses eso. ¿Por qué debería ponerme celoso? Ni que tú y yo fueramos algo.

-Ya veo. –dejó escapar Heiji casi en un susurro, visiblemente afectado por las palabras del que hasta ahora consideraba "su amante".

_Segundos después se arrepintió de decir lo que dijo, pero estaba enfadado, dudoso y angustiado por no tener la situación bajo control, como siempre solía ser._

-Heiji, yo… -comenzó con intención de disculparse, pero se vio interrumpido por unos toques que hicieron temblar la madera de la robusta puerta.

-¿Chicos? –se escuchó la voz de Ran desde fuera del cuarto.

El de la gorra se levantó como guiado por un resorte y abrió la puerta, la cual descubrió a unas agitadas Ran y Kazuha que miraban hacía dentro de la habitación con expresiones preocupadas.

-Kudo ya está bien. Podéis pasar. –dijo con el rostro algo ensombrecido y saliendo del cuarto sin decir ni una palabra más, dejando al otro sentado en la cama y sintiéndose más culpable que nunca.

Durante la cena no se dirigieron la palabra entre ellos. Uno por decepción y el otro por temor a no ser respondido. Además de que las chicas se encontraban delante y no querían meterlas en sus asuntos de amantes, amigos, colegas, rivales, o lo que sea que fuesen.

Ran y Kazuha se retiraron a su respectivo cuarto no sin antes tironear un poco de ellos para quitarse el miedo del cuerpo, y a su vez los dos muchachos acabaron acostados cada uno en su cama y de cara a la pared.

Shinichi no paraba de dar vueltas, mirando de reojo la silueta del moreno que se encontraba de espaldas a él en la cama contigua.

_Con todo lo que siempre se movía durmiendo, y ahora estaba tan estático que realmente debía estar enfadado…_

-Heiji. –se atrevió a decir por fin, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

-Mh? –respondió automáticamente el otro con un tono casi inaudible y sin dejar de darle la espalda.

-¿Me…me perdonas? –continuó cerrando fuertemente los ojos y sintiendo como de nuevo el rubor se apoderaba de su rostro, a pesar de que sabía que el otro nisiquiera estaba viéndolo. Pero para Shinichi disculparse no era algo que se pudiera llevar a cabo fácilmente. Ni tampoco algo que comunmente hiciera.

Escuchó las sábanas de la otra cama removerse, abriendo los ojos de nuevo y viendo como Hattori lo miraba sentado en el borde de esta.

Se incorporó levemente y lo miró expectante; sintiendo un temor que nunca antes había sentido.

_Miedo al rechazo, ¿quizás?_

Pero todas sus inseguridades se esfumaron cuando vio formarse nuevamente la sonrisa que siempre adornaba el rostro de su acompañante, produciendo eso un remolino de sensaciones en su interior que lo hacían sentirse completo una vez más.

_Y es que a pesar de que no quisiera admitirlo, ver la sonrisa de Heiji era algo que lo llenaba de alegría._

-Estás perdonado. Pero no vuelvas a decirlo. –dijo rascándose la nuca y dejando escapar una pequeña risilla por lo bajo.

Bastó sólo eso para que el terco detective del este se levantase de su cama y se metiera en la del otro, sentándose sobre sus piernas flexionadas y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Hattori; acercándose lo suficiente como para darle un corto beso en los labios.

-¿Pero entonces qué somos?

**Continuará.**_  
><em>


	4. La madrugada del terror

-¿Pero entonces qué somos? –dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, transmitiendo al moreno lo mucho que deseaba poner nombre a aquello que estaban experimentando juntos.

-Somos… -comenzó algo inseguro el otro, tragando saliva sonoramente y sintiendo como la expectante mirada de Shinichi se clavaba en él, impidiéndole razonar correctamente.

-¿Tú quieres ser algo? –cuestionó Shinichi con lo que a él mismo le sonó como una pregunta infantil.

-Yo…quiero ser algo si tú quieres serlo. –respondió Heiji desvelando nuevamente una pequeña sonrisa, ahora aparecida a causa de su nerviosismo y de lo ridícula que le parecía la situación.

-Ah. –dijo asintiendo el castaño, comprendiendo a Hattori pero sin atreverse a expresar lo que deseaba.

_Y realmente la situación les parecía embarazosa y ridícula a los dos._

Al ver el decaído rostro de Shinichi, Heiji acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y besó su boca con dulzura, tomándose su tiempo para mordisquear levemente el labio inferior del otro y juguetear con el contacto que los unía nuevamente.

El de Tokyo, por su parte, aferró sus brazos aún más al cuello del moreno sin poder evitar seguir lo que sus instintos anhelaban, a pesar de que la conversación que momentos antes estaban teniendo –y que para él era importante- se había desvanecido por completo.

Las caricias de Heiji no se hicieron esperar sobre el pijama de Shinichi, el cual ahogaba gemidos y suspiros contra la habilidosa boca del otro, sintiendo como dos morenas manos se introducían por debajo de su camisa y comenzaban a delinear su torso haciendo que la piel de todo su cuerpo se erizase al contacto.

Comenzó a sentir una potente necesidad de más, separándose por unos segundos de los labios de su amigo de Osaka y dirigiendo su boca ferozmente hacía su cuello, comenzando a mordisquear y lamer la curtida piel que hallaba a su paso, mientras que sus caderas iniciaban un movimiento pélvico que detonó la calentura de los dos muchachos al notar como la entrepierna de Shinichi rozaba sin piedad los muslos de Heiji.

Un gemido ronco escapó de los labios del de ojos verdes, que en la oscuridad de la habitación trató de encontrar los botones del pijama de su amigo, el cual parecía muy entretenido esta vez besando el comienzo de su torso y sus clavículas.

Con una impaciencia muy característica en Hattori, acabó por estirar rudamente de la tela de la prenda de Shinichi, haciendo que los botones se abrieran ante el tirón y uno de ellos saliera volando hacía el suelo del cuarto.

-¡No seas bruto! Era mi pijama favorito… -dijo el otro despegándose un poco del cuerpo de su acompañante y mirándolo con una mezcla de reproche y excitación.

-Yo te prefiero desnudo. –atinó a decir el que se encontraba sentado, dejando escapar acto seguido una risa no muy audible que únicamente el oído de Shinichi pudo apreciar, acomodándolo mejor sobre sí y esta vez apoderándose él de su cuello y haciendo que el otro se retorciese de placer al llevar una de sus inquietas manos a su entrepierna y frotarla suavemente contra ella. –Además, te dije que esta noche no estaría "quietecito".

-Mh…Heiji… -fue lo único capaz de pronunciar el avispado detective en un susurro casi desesperado, tratando de controlar las ganas de quitarse toda la ropa de encima y lanzarse sobre Hattori para hacer eso que tan bien se les daba desde hacía un tiempo.

-Te digo que no oigo nada, Kazuha-chan. –se escuchó de repente desde fuera, en un susurro.

Ambos sintieron que el corazón se les salía del pecho al oír la voz de Ran tan cerca, y a toda prisa se separaron; Shinichi poniéndose de pie y cerrando torpemente los botones de su pijama y Heiji escondiendo como podía su abultada erección bajo las sábanas.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse, dejando ver a las dos muchachas agarradas de las manos y mirando hacía ellos suplicantemente.

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí a dormir? –dijo Kazuha algo temblorosa. –Es que ha empezado a llover y a tronar, y, y…

Estaba claro que se habían asustado completamente de la tonta historia que Hattori había inventado; y encima los dos estaban tan concentrados en el otro que ni se habían dado cuenta de cuando empezó a llover.

_Era su culpa por meterles miedo, y encima ahora se habían quedado con las ganas._

Shinichi lanzó una mirada furtiva al moreno que reía nervioso desde su cama, indicándoles a las chicas que pasaran dentro con un gesto.

-¿Pero toda la noche…? –preguntó el castaño con esperanzas de que ellas decidieran volver a su cuarto cuando se les pasara el miedo y así pudiera reanudar lo que había empezado con su sensual amigo del oeste.

-No sé…¿y si aparece el asesino? –dijo Ran con los ojos aguados y agarrándose de nuevo a Kazuha.

-Vale, sí. Toda la noche. –afirmó irónicamente Heiji desde la otra cama, dando por hecho que la reacción miedosa de la karateka indicaba que no pensaban irse hasta que se hiciera de día y estuvieran a salvo de cualquier psicópata de la noche.

Minutos después se encontraban metidas en las camas de sus respectivos amigos; Ran agarrando fuertemente el brazo de Shinichi y Kazuha utilizando a Heiji como escudo humano; lo que el muchacho agradeció en parte, ya que al estar de espaldas a ella no notaría el dichoso bultito que Kudo había hecho crecer en su entrepierna y que lo estaba haciendo sufrir a cada segundo que pasaba.

_**02:15 a.m**_

Notó como algo le sacudía suavemente el brazo, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con un despeinado Hattori que suplicaba con la mirada que se levantase de la cama y que le siguiera… o al menos eso fue lo que Kudo creyó ver en la adultera expresión del moreno.

-Levántate, vamos. –dijo susurrando y tirando un poco más del brazo de Shinichi, el cual medio dormido se removió incómodo sobre el colchón y murmuró algo así como "ahora no, Hattori".

-Maldita sea, ¡Kudo! Tengo una erección como la copa de un pino, y es por tu culpa… -susurró de nuevo tratando de no despertar a las chicas que dormían plácidamente. –Y me duele mucho… -lloriqueó finalmente, llevándose otra mano a la susodicha zona y masajeando levemente el adolorido bultito.

Al ver que el otro seguía sin darle respuesta, se apartó enfadado y se largó al baño a tener una "cita" con su mano derecha, maldiciendo entre dientes lo poco detallista que era el detective del este.

_**03:30 a.m**_

Shinichi despertó sudoroso después de un sueño que había conseguido desvelarlo completamente, ya que siempre que en su subconsciente aparecían Hattori y sus habilidosas manos acababa masturbándose frenéticamente y sin dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Se puso en pie, con cuidado de no despertar a una Ran totalmente sumida en sus sueños y respirando acompasadamente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.

_…En otra ocasión esa escena le habría vuelto loco, pero ahora únicamente podía pensar en el muchacho de Osaka quitándose la camiseta y mostrándole su tostada y deliciosa piel._

Sacudió la cabeza y fue hacía el baño a lavarse la cara, pero al entrar de nuevo al cuarto no pudo evitar detenerse para observar a un cómodo detective del oeste que yacía boca arriba en su cama con un brazo colgando de esta, y emitiendo un pequeño ruidito que al castaño le pareció encantador.

Se acercó como por inercia y se puso en cuclillas al lado de la cama de Hattori, alargando uno de sus brazos hacía su rostro y acariciando con delicadeza las firmes facciones del moreno que ahora lucían relajadas a causa del sueño.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta escapase de sus labios al ver como el otro entreabría la boca al respirar y se movía inconscientemente al sentir el tacto de Shinichi sobre su piel.

-¿Shinichi…? –pero la sonrisa se esfumó de su cara cuando vio una cabeza asomar por detrás de Heiji, mirándolo con una expresión dudosa y una ceja alzada. -¿Qué se supone que haces?

Se apartó como alma que lleva el diablo y miró a Kazuha alarmado, agradeciendo la oscuridad de la habitación que impedía que su bochornoso sonrojo se viese a esa distancia considerable.

-Y-yo…¡n-nada importante! Simplemente había visto que estaban dando un programa de detectives por la tele y quería avisar a Hattori para que bajase a verlo conmigo…¡pero está dormido, así que nada! –improvisó como pudo; dándose la vuelta rápidamente y metiéndose en la cama con Ran, dejando a una adormilada Kazuha no muy convencida de sus argumentos.

**Continuará.**


	5. A solas

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, molesto por los rayos de sol que entraban a través de la ventana e iluminaban su rostro adormilado; señalizando un nuevo día después de la intensa noche de lluvia.

Shinichi se desperezó sobre su cama, extrañado al no ver a Ran a su lado ni a Kazuha y Heiji en la cama restante.

Se puso en pie y se calzó perezosamente, porque realmente no había dormido bien esa noche con los codazos nocturnos de Ran y el desafortunado incidente con Hattori…

Volvió a sentir la vergüenza de hacía apenas unas horas cuando Kazuha lo había descubierto acariciando descaradamente a Heiji. Porque lo estaba haciendo, y la excusa que dio no fue demasiado convincente.

_…¿Y si se lo contaba a Ran?_

-Es una tontería pensar en eso. –dijo para sí mismo mientras rascaba su cabeza y se tallaba los ojos con cansancio, al tiempo que divisaba un pequeño papelito sobre la mesita que se encontraba pegada a su cama.

Fue hacía allí y lo leyó en voz alta; sonriendo para sus adentros al ver que lo habían dejado solo en el enorme caserón.

-Parece que a estas dos ya se les ha pasado el miedo. –susurró tras leer el papel, en el cual ponía que se habían marchado al pueblo cercano a comprar.

Creyendo que Heiji también había salido con ellas, tomó rumbo al cuarto de baño, aseándose un poco y cambiándose de ropa para despues bajar a la cocina, donde comenzó a prepararse un buen bol de cereales que le aportasen la suficiente energía como para aguantar a las dos hiperactivas de sus amigas y al insistente moreno de Osaka durante todo el día.

-¿No hay leche? –dijo en un tono de disgusto, mientras miraba la nevera con frustración y acto seguido abría algún que otro armario que quedaba sobre su cabeza, buscando el dichoso tetrabrik.

-¿Buscas esto? –escuchó la voz a su espalda, seguida de un bronceado brazo que pasaba sobre su hombro derecho y mostraba el cartón de leche en su mano.

Giró bruscamente sobre sí mismo y se encontró de cara con Heiji, quien lo miraba con su característica sonrisa y esa mirada penetrante que únicamente aparecía cuando estaba resolviendo un caso o tenía algo entre manos…

El otro aprovechó que Shinichi se encontraba entre su cuerpo y el mueble de la cocina para apegarse más a él, haciéndole chocar con la madera que quedaba tras su espalda y dejando la dichosa leche sobre el mueble.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que te habías marchado con las chicas? –dijo el castaño tratando de controlar su timbre de voz, aunque con poco éxito, ya que la cintura Heiji rozando contra su cuerpo le impedía pensar con claridad.

-Qué va. Ni me avisaron. Pero mejor así. –dijo ahogando una pequeña risa que desapareció segundos después de que la boca del moreno atrapase la del otro contra la suya propia, succionando insistentemente su labio inferior y separándose lentamente mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva los unía durante unos instantes.

Shinichi cogió aire y lo miró directamente a los ojos, buscando una buena respuesta o simplemente –y como en este caso- perdiéndose en el verde-azulado de sus iris.

-Ya puedes soltarme, ¿eh? –espetó, tratando de parecer lo bastante autosuficiente como para no depender de los arrebatos casuales que les daban a ambos. A pesar de que los deseaba por todo lo alto.

-Estamos solos. Y no sé tú, pero yo voy a hacerte el amor hasta que acabemos agotados. –dijo el otro tan descarado como siempre, arrinconando más al detective del este y comenzando a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa.

-¡Para ya! Pueden venir en cualquier momento, y tú quieres ponerte aquí a…exhibirte. Exhibicionista. –argumentó a medida que sus mejillas adoptaban un adorable tono rosado, causado por el bochorno que estaba sufriendo el castaño al verse acorralado y deseado de ese modo.

-¿Y no crees que me lo puedo permitir? –dijo de nuevo entre risas, dirigiéndose esta vez al pálido cuello del otro y dejando una pequeña marca roja por donde su boca había pasado. –Exhibirme, digo. –finalizó apartándose y mirándolo con una expresión suplicante en el rostro.

Shinichi tardó en responder, pensando en la gran gama de "cualidades" que podía llegar a lucir su amigo del oeste.

-Anoche me quedé con las ganas por tu culpa, y no voy a hacerlo cuando a ti te salga de las narices. –dijo por fin, subiendo sus manos al pecho del otro y empujándolo con intención de apartarlo un poco y salir de esa trampa mortal.

-¿Por mi culpa? ¡Ellas son las inoportunas, no yo! –respondió Heiji forcejeando con los brazos con Kudo para no permitirle salir de allí tan fácilmente.

-Si no te hubieras inventado esa estúpida historia de terror no se nos habrían metido en la habitación. Idiota. –insistó el castaño, ejerciendo más presión sobre el torso del moreno. -¡Y quita!

-Oye fiera, calma tu furia. –dijo sonriente el de Osaka. –Creo que te hace mal reprimirte, ¡estás de un humor de perros! –río nuevamente, apegándose otra vez y agarrando al otro del mentón.

-Heiji, como no me sueltes ahora… -amenazó Shinichi con una mirada chispeante, dirigiendo una de sus manos a la entrepierna del moreno y presionándola lo justo y suficiente para que el otro se echase atrás en cuanto descubrió las violentas intenciones de su amigo.

-¿Ahora te pones recatado? ¡Pues anoche bien que querías! –dijo el otro apoyando las manos en la mesa y mostrando su frustración. -¡Y que sepas que te llamé por la noche, pero estabas demasiado ocupado durmiendo con tu querida Ran!

Shinichi volteó sorprendido por la celosa reacción del moreno, el cual trataba de disimular tras soltar semejante perla y movía las manos frenéticamente en un intento de disipar el tema.

-¿Así que celoso? –sonrío el castaño mientras se acercaba al de la gorra.

-¿Qué? Pft…no. Era simplemente un comentario. –dijo mientras finjía una "inspección rutinaria" del mobiliario de la cocina para no tener que dirigir su vista hacía la expresión de orgullo del otro.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes…

...Y en cuestión de unos segundos se encontraban los dos besándose y acariciándose frenéticamente, con la gorra de Hattori tirada en el suelo mientras trataban de deshacerse de la ropa del otro y caminaban torpemente hacía el sofá de la sala sin romper ningún tipo de contacto entre sus cuerpos.

-Eres raro, Kudo. –dijo entre besos el moreno, quien no entendía muy bien los cambios de opinión que afloraban en la compleja mente de su amigo.

-Me pone verte cabreado. –respondió Shinichi mientras abría la boca ansiosamente, esperando a que Heiji la invadiera como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Hattori se sentó en el sofá con Shinichi a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del castaño al tiempo que con la otra se entretenía presionando juguetonamente los pezones de su ya desnudo torso.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar en Shinichi, que a esas alturas ya se encontraba moviendo sus caderas sensualmente contra el pantalón del otro, sintiendo como el roce hacía crecer cada vez más su erección –y la de Heiji-.

Las manos del moreno pasaron de su torso hasta nuevamente apresar su cintura, bajando un poco y presionando las nalgas del otro, deseando cada vez más deshacerse de toda la ropa que le quedaba y poder invadir otra vez el estrecho interior de su "cerebrito" de Tokyo.

Shinichi lo ayudó con esa tarea, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Hattori, desabrochándose el cinturón y bajando sus pantalones con impaciencia y con algo de dificultad al encontrarse en esa posición.

A su vez, el de Osaka se entretenía recorriendo todo el cuello del otro, concentrándose en succionar lo suficiente como para que toda la piel del cuerpo de su amigo se erizase bajo el contacto; besando dulcemente después el camino por donde había pasado.

-Ah…como me quede alguna marca te mato. –dijo el castaño entre gemidos, consiguiendo por fin quitarse enteramente los pantalones y acomodándose de nuevo sobre el que yacía sentado bajo su cuerpo.

Heiji se limitó a responderle con una sonrisa cómplice, mientras que se apartaba por fin del cuello del otro y él mismo se quitaba la camiseta, sintiendo como las ansiosas manos de Shinichi invadían rápidamente su torso y comenzaban a acariciarlo por todas partes, a la vez que se acercaba a su boca pidiendo más.

Mientras se perdían en sus profundos y húmedos besos, las manos del castaño bajaron del torso de Hattori hasta su cinturón, comenzando a estirar de él con nerviosismo, y acabando por quitárselo con ayuda de las manos del otro.

Los pantalones del moreno tampoco tardaron demasiado tiempo en salir volando dirección al suelo, quedando los dos en ropa interior y comiéndose a besos mientras las manos de ambos se perdían por los lugares más insospechados de sus anatomías, haciendo que los gemidos fuesen ganando en volumen y los suspiros se hiciesen cada vez más seguidos.

Sin saber por qué, la situación que estaban llevando a cabo sobre el sofá de una sala en la que las chicas podrían entrar en cualquier momento les excitaba demasiado, ocasionando con esto que los roces y las fricciones entre sus entrepiernas se hicieran cada vez más constantes y que el sudor comenzase a apoderarse de sus frentes, adheriendo algunos mechones de sus flequillos a estas y compartiendo el mismo aire abarrotado de vaho y respiraciones agitadas.

_**Pueblo al pie de la montaña. 11:30 a.m:**_

Ran y Kazuha caminaban contentas por las calles del pueblo, cargadas de bolsas en sus manos y charlando sobre la noche anterior y lo tontas que habían sido al creerse la historia de Heiji.

-Hablando de eso…creo que Shinichi está bastante raro últimamente. –dijo Kazuha mirando a Ran con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Raro? –cuestionó la otra, que no había tenido la ocasión de atrapar al detective al lado de la cama de su mejor amigo y observándolo con mirada soñadora mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Ayer mismo lo pillé haciendo noséqué al lado de la cama de Heiji…y me puso una excusa bastante mala para ser un detective. –alzó nuevamente una ceja al recordar la cara de horror que Shinichi había adoptado la noche anterior. –Parecía muy nervioso.

Ran miró a Kazuha y trató de pensar en lo que Shinichi podría haber estado haciendo, pero su fe en el amigo de la infancia que siempre estaba ahí para ella era demasiada, así que optó por no darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

-Conozco a Shinichi, y no creo que estuviera haciendo nada sospechoso. O quizás tú estabas demasiado dormida como para adivinar lo que hacía. ¿No te parece? –dijo entre risas.

Kazuha caviló esa posibilidad y siguió a su amiga a los pocos segundos, echándose a reír de la misma forma.

-Seguramente…¡ni que estuvieran haciendo cosas de novios! –río todavía más fuerte.

_**Cabaña en la montaña. 11:45 a.m:**_

-¡Aah! ¡Heiji! –gemía escandalosamente Shinichi, aferrando sus manos al cuello del moreno y siendo duramente penetrado por él.

Sentía que toda la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas –las cuales iban a estallar en cualquier momento de lo rojas que estaban- y en otra parte de su anatomía que en esos momentos se encontraba siendo masturbada por la mano del de Osaka.

El sudor ya se hacía presente en todas las partes de sus cuerpos, haciendo la unión mucho más pegajosa y "sucia".  
>Daban gracias a que el sofá estuviera cubierto por sábanas de diversos colores otoñales, y que sobretodo fuesen lavables…<p>

Heiji inclinaba su cabeza hacía atrás mientras embestía con fuerza al castaño que se encontraba prácticamente cabalgando sobre él, mientras que con una de sus manos masturbaba el miembro erguido de Shinichi que rozaba de vez en cuando contra su estómago y dejaba sobre su oscura piel alguna que otra mancha causada por sus fluidos.

-Eres…ah…tan estrecho… -lograba articular el moreno mientras disfrutaba de como su miembro era envuelto por la placentera sensación de que todo el interior de Shinichi se cerrase sobre él.

-¡Ahh! Hazlo más fuerte… -susurró el otro apoyando su frente contra la de Hattori y sintiendo como comenzaba a perder la estabilidad.

En un arrebato de obediencia y calentura al ver a Shinichi pidiendo de ese modo, el moreno cambió de posiciones y empujó al otro de espaldas al sofá, abriendo sus piernas al máximo y comenzando a embestir más rudamente que antes.

Shinichi no pudo contener un quejido de dolor al sentir a Heiji entrar tan profundo, pero eso no impedía que le excitase el hecho de tenerlo encima comportándose como todo un bruto que lo deseaba al extremo.

-¡Ah!...d-duele, Heiji… -dijo entrecerrando sus ojos a causa de los impactos de las constantes penetraciones que el otro le proporcionaba, subiendo sus manos y aferrándose a los brazos de Heiji, que ahora marcaban su resaltada musculatura debido al esfuerzo y a la tensión acumulada en ellos.

Hattori simplemente esbozó una sonrisa y siguió con el mismo ritmo, esta vez llevando una de sus manos al muslo derecho de Shinichi y presionando fuertemente en otro arrebato de excitación la tensada piel que ahora se dejaba ver en él.

-¡No tan..ah! ¡H-Heiji! –exclamó el otro algo más incómodo por la bestial actitud que adoptaba el moreno al excitarse. -¡Ah! ¡E-eres un bruto!

El moreno decidió acercarse lo suficiente como para atrapar los labios del hablador muchacho entre los suyos y así hacerlo callar de una vez por todas, mientras seguía embistiendo con fuerza y presionando ahora una de las nalgas de Shinichi, quien gemía ahogadamente contra la boca de su motivado semental.

Finalmente y con un ronco gemido, Heiji se vino en el interior del castaño, mientras que el otro emitía un gemido de mayor intensidad al sentir como toda la esencia del moreno recorría su interior y resbalaba por sus muslos, humedeciéndolo completamente y haciendo que se corriese al instante, quedando ambos empapados en sudor y respirando entrecortadamente sobre la tela del sofá después de esa bestial sesión de sexo.

**Continuará.**


	6. Sospechas

Se frotaba con una de sus manos frente al espejo del baño, tratando de disimular el chupetón enorme que destacaba sobre su blanca piel y maldiciendo en voz baja al impulsivo de Heiji y a su horrible forma de marcarlo como si fuese un animal de granja.

-Estúpido Hattori…¿ahora cómo mierda me quito esto? –decía para sí mismo al tiempo que intentaba sentarse sobre la tapa cerrada del inodoro, cayendo en la cuenta de que también le dolía el trasero después de las sacudidas que el moreno le había dado hacía un rato. –Cabronazo…

_Por no hablar de las marcas que con sus manazas le había dejado en el muslo y en una de sus nalgas._

Realmente no podía negar que había tenido sexo con el de Osaka, porque las evidencias eran claras. Pero tampoco podía negar que lo había disfrutado incluso más que el otro…

Abrió la puerta exasperado, batallando en su interior y tratando de decidirse si por sermonear al imbécil de la gorra que ahora se encontraba cambiando las fundas del sofá o agradecerle por haber hecho que se corriera de esa forma tan…

-¡HATTORI, VEN AQUÍ!

El moreno, imaginando a qué se debía el repentino grito furioso del de Tokyo, subió las escaleras con parsimonia y sin ninguna prisa, ya que se podía hacer una idea de la que se le veía encima.

-Hola, ¿dime?~ -dijo en un tono que ni el niño más adorable del mundo hubiera conseguido superar.

-¿HOLA? ¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡Mira como me has dejado! –dijo el otro sintiendo como su ira crecía al ver como su "maltratador" trataba de disimular.

-Ah, pero no te enfades. Si eso se disimula con una bufandita… -río nerviosamente el moreno, sacudiendo la gorra que momentos antes se encontraba tirada en el suelo y poniéndola sobre su cabeza de nuevo.

-¡NO HACE NINGÚN FRÍO PARA PONERME UNA "BUFANDITA"! –respondió el chico enfurecido, remarcando claramente la última palabra tratando de imitar la estupidez colosal de su acompañante. –Además, ¡no es sólo eso!

-¿Ah no…? –sudó frío, empezando a ponerse tenso.

-NO. Me duele un montón el culo, y me cuesta sentarme…¡y también me has dejado marcas en el muslo, bestia parda! –espetó subiendo el tono de nuevo mientras se bajaba un poco el pantalón hasta dejar ver los pequeños moratones que lucían en la pálida piel al comienzo de su extremidad inferior.

-Ayyyy~ –dijo Hattori divertido mientras se acercaba a Shinichi y acariciaba con una de sus manos la piel castigada.

-Tómalo enserio, ¿quieres? Me duele. –recriminó el otro, algo atónito de que el idiota que tenía delante lo estuviese considerando algo gracioso.

-Lo tomo, lo tomo. –aseguró. –Pero es que me pones tan cachondo que cuando empiezo a tocarte se me van las manos… -explicó acercando su boca a la del castaño, quien la recibió gustoso y dejó unir sus labios de nuevo a pesar del enfado.

-¿Tan loco te vuelvo? –susurró Shinichi al separarse, alagado por las palabras del otro y rozando juguetonamente con su nariz la mejilla del moreno; olvidándose por un momento de la conversación que estaban teniendo.

-No sabes cuanto. –emitió roncamente Heiji, acto seguido siendo consciente de que se estaba perdiendo de nuevo, y autocontrolándose para no volver a caer en la tentación de violar a Shinichi allí mismo.

En el silencio del cuarto sólo pudo escucharse la risa traviesa que el castaño había dejado escapar al notar como el otro se contenía.

-Pero de verdad que lo siento. –repitió ya algo más serio, observando con preocupación el muslo de su amigo y pasando el pulgar sobre este, dándose cuenta de lo rudo e injusto que había sido. –Si vuelve a pasar me golpeas. –finalizó mirándolo con dulzura.

Shinichi se limitó a sonreír y asentir, a la vez que volteaba, dándole la espalda al de Kansai y mirándose al espejo con el otro muchacho reflejado detrás suyo.

-De todas formas me gusta… -dijo en un tono casi inaudible; algo avergonzado de admitirlo delante del moreno.

Pero el avispado detective del oeste, que no dejaba escapar una, lo había escuchado perfectamente y únicamente se limitó a sonreirle con complicidad, sacando una tirita del botiquín de primeros auxilios y poniéndosela a Shinichi en el cuello, tapando así la problemática marca.

-Así no se ve. Y podemos decirles que te has cortado con algo.

-Gracias. –dijo con ligereza, acercándose para darle un nuevo beso pero siendo interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abrirse en la planta de abajo.

-¡Chicoooooooooos! ¿Estáis arriba? –canturrearon las chicas en un tono de voz que jurarían había sonado incluso cínico.

-¡Sí! ¡Voy! –contestó Heiji hablando por él, ya que se sentía tan expuesto al riesgo que prefería que no supieran que estaba con Kudo.

Bajó a paso ligero las escaleras, dejando a un relajado Shinichi en el baño y saludando a las chicas que lo observaban con expresiones dudosas.

-¿Q-qué pasa? –dijo con temor de haberse olvidado de recoger algo importante y que ellas lo hubiesen notado. Y es que estaba tan nervioso únicamente le faltaba llevar un cartel luminoso en la frente que dijera: "He tenido sexo con Kudo".

-Nada, que no esperábamos que os tomáseis la molestia de cambiar las fundas del sofá y todo. –dijo Kazuha con una sonrisa orgullosa, colocándose al lado de su amigo de la infancia y agarrándose a su brazo en señal de afecto.

El otro se limitó a reír nerviosamente mientras asentía con la cabeza y miraba a Kazuha con una expresión difícil de describir.

_La verdad es que había sido un milagro que hubieran acabado de ducharse, recogerlo todo y encima tomarse unos minutos para discutir en el baño antes de que ellas llegasen…_

Ran saludó con la mano a Shinichi, quien bajaba sonriente por las escaleras y se detenía al lado de Heiji y de Kazuha, a quien no quería mirar demasiado por temor a que sacase el tema de la noche anterior frente a todos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –dijo Ran con preocupación dirigiéndose al cuello de su amigo, que automáticamente fue tapado con una de sus manos.

-¡N-nada! Es que me corté con algo y me puse una tirita ahí. Algo sin importancia…

-¿Te desinfectaste el corte? –insistió ella tratando de quitar la tirita del cuello de Shinichi para poder ver la supuesta herida.

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó rápidamente Heiji al ver que el chico en apuros forcejeaba con Ran para evitar que despegase la dichosa tirita. -¡Se lo desinfecté yo!

-Awww, ¡Heiji-kun cuidando a sus amigos! –balbuceó Kazuha en un infantil tono de voz mientras se abrazaba más al brazo del muchacho.

Después de la mirada furtiva que Shinichi había lanzado a Kazuha, Ran se apartó satisfecha, no sin antes inspeccionar con la mirada a los dos jóvenes que lucían bastante más extraños de lo habitual.

-Pues vamos a comer, ¡que hemos traído cosas realmente deliciosas! –dijo alegremente la otra chica mientras se dirigía a las bolsas con la compra que descansaban en el suelo de la cocina.

Rápidamente fue seguida por una Ran llena de sospechas y los dos chicos, que ahora se miraban entre ellos y daban gracias interiormente a que las dos adolescentes hubiesen dejado de insistir.

_Y todavía quedaba mucho día por delante…_

**Continuará.**


End file.
